As a low voltage detector, there has recently been known one comprised of a BGR (Band Gap Reference) circuit, a circuit which divides an input voltage, and a comparator (for example, JP2011-198093 and JP2009-277122).
In the related art low voltage detector, however, a circuit scale (such as area or complexity) thereof increases because it is a circuit independent on a semiconductor process variation and temperature, and further a detectable voltage value has been fixed.